Queen Clarion
Queen Clarion is a main character from Tinker Bell. She is the beautiful queen of Pixie Hollow, she acts motherly to all fairies and the tallest living fairy in Never Land. She can travel in an appearance of golden pixie dust. Background Despite her great wisdom, knowledge and tremendous warm strength and power, Queen Clarion doesn't seem to take her queenly station too seriously. She is a loving and approachable but can be firm when she has to be. It has also been said that she is mysterious. As ruler of Pixie Hollow, Queen Clarion sometimes mediates and helps to settle arguments quietly. In the films, she also has the task of making sure the preparations for the four seasons are done in a timely manner (with the help of the seasonal ministers). She also greets new arrivals at the Pixie Dust Tree, helps them find their innate magical talent, and gives them their names. Appearances ''Tinker Bell After Tinker Bell is born in Pixie Hollow, Clarion welcomes her with open arms, fixes her wings and informs her to find her talent. When Tink is discovered to be a Tinker Fairy, Clarion welcomes her into the clan of Tinker Fairies and gives her the name, "Tinker Bell". Later on, Tinker Bell showcases several machines to Queen Clarion for her trip to the mainland. However, Queen Clarion explains that tinker fairies don't journey to the mainland, as the job is solely for nature talent fairies. After the news, Tinker Bell decides to change her talent, and goes to Vidia, the fast-flying fairy that holds a disliking towards Tinker Bell. She tricks the tinker into trying to round up the elusive sprinting thistles as a way to prove her worth. Just as Pixie Hollow is preparing to have its nature fairies travel to the mainland to change the season, the sprinting thistles attack and destroy the preparations. Queen Clarion is forced to call of the trip as there's no way for the fairies to travel with all the work destroyed. The tinker fairy redeems herself by using various inventions to restore the preparations. Queen Clarion is delighted to see the tinker come through, and forces Vidia to capture all the sprinting thistles as punishment for tricking the tinker. In the end, when all is well, Queen Clarion allows Tinker Bell to travel to the mainland with her friends to return a music box the former repaired to its rightful owner. Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure In the sequel, Queen Clarion and the rest of Pixie Hollow are preparing for the Autumn Revelry, which marks the night of the blue harvest moon. When the blue harvest moon shines it light on the legendary moonstone, blue pixie dust is bestowed upon Pixie Hollow and the Pixie Dust Tree. Without the moonstone, the Pixie Dust Tree's power would slowly vanish. Every year, a scepter is created for the moonstone and in the year in question, Fairy Mary recommended Tinker Bell for the job. Tink gladly accepted but the moonstone was accidentally destroyed, prompting the fairy to set out to find the Mirror of Incanta, which allows her to wish the moonstone back to normal. However, Tink ends up using the pieces shattered moonstone to create billions more blue pixie dust than the original moonstone would have, much to Queen Clarion's delight. Pixie Hollow Games In the television special, Queen Clarion serves as the opener for the legendary Pixie Hollow Games. In the end, she announces the winners, Rosetta and her teammate Chloe, the garden fairy team. Secret of the Wings After Tinker Bell broke the fairy law by brining a frost talent fairy from the Winter Woods to the warm regions of Pixie Hollow, the frost fairy's (named Periwinkle) wings began to shrivel. Since the climate was too warm, Periwinkle's wings began to be destroyed. Queen Clarion arrives just as Tink and her friends take her back to the border that separates the Winter Woods and the rest of Pixie Hollow. Lord Milori, the ruler of the Winter Woods, declares that Tinker Bell and Periwinkle should never see each other again. Even though Tink and Peri are sisters, the warm climate isn't safe for Peri, just as the cold climate of the Winter Woods is dangerous for Tink. Queen Clarion agrees on the terms and explains to Tinker Bell why the law was created. Many, many years ago, two fairies (one from the warm seasons and one from the Winter Woods) fell madly in love. The two fairies began to meet at the border until they decided to cross. One fairy broke a wing, and the two were forced to bid each other farewell, for their own good. Afterwards, the warm regions of Pixie Hollow began to freeze after a machine that creates snow goes out of control. The balance of the seasons is thrown off as a result of the machine and the Pixie Dust Tree itself falls under danger. Tink gets the idea to have the frost fairies use their ice to preserve the Pixie Dust Tree. The plan is a success. Queen Clarion and Lord Milori then reveal that ''they ''were the two fairies that fell in love long ago. They also decided to abolish the border law and allow the warm fairies to cross over to the Winter Woods. Now that Tink and Peri were able to be united, Queen Clarion and Lord Milori were able to as well, and the two fairies celebrated the unity alongside the others. Trivia *As seen in early previews for ''Pixie Hollow Games, Tinker Bell was originally set to be the opener of the games, but the role was later given to Queen Clarion. *As she gave Tinker Bell her name, Queen Clarion can be considered Tinker Bell's mother, and possibly to many other fairies if Queen Clarion gave them their names also. *The word clarion means the loud and clear sound of a trumpet. Gallery 975_display.jpg|Queen Clarion in Tinker Bell. 640px-Vlcsnap-2012-10-14-14h14m11s79.png|Queen Clarion reunited with her true love, Lord Milori. Queen and Ministers.jpg|Queen Clarion with the Seasonal Ministers. tinker-bell-680495l-imagine.jpg|Queen Clarion welcoming Tinker Bell to Pixie Hollow. september25th.JPG|Queen Clarion in Disneystrology book. ClarionAndMiloriRide.jpg|Queen Clarion behind Lord Milori as they ride together after the Pixie Dust Tree had been saved. Clarion AndMiliriKiss.jpg|Queen Clarion and Lord Milori kiss. Before They Fall Asleep.jpg|Queen Clarion, Lord Milori and Fairy Mary right before they fall asleep ThePirateFairy_Clarion_Milori_FairyMary.jpg|Clarion, Milori and Fairy Mary asleep ThePirateFairy_ThreeSleeping.jpg Category:Females Category:Fairies Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Peter Pan characters Category:Queens Category:Wise Characters Category:Royalty Category:Characters who fly Category:Disney Fairies characters Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Lovers Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates characters Category:Animated characters